The Last Night
by sailanis
Summary: The story of Alanís and Neron. Sad and rather short - but I hope you still like it. Would be glad about reviews!


Disclaimer: Middleearth belongs to Tolkien, the characters are mine.  
  
Author´s Note: This is not my first fanfic, but the first one I have ever written in English. I hope you like it. If you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Last Night  
  
It was late. Only a pale light was seen at the sky; the moon was shining through a dark wall of clouds., Far away, beyond mountains and valleys, they could see the clouds crashing down to the earth. Flashes enlightened the sky, and in the distant they heard the frightening sound of a thunder. But it was only a small noise in the overhelming quietness. And the only one.  
  
Nothing else was to hear. No birds singing their ancient melodies, no wind rushing through the leaves of the nearby trees. Not even the small river close to them made any noise that night. It was like magic. Bad magic.  
  
But, of course, she knew what the sudden loss of noise meant. The thunderstorm was getting closer. But she did not care. Only this night mattered to hear, only this one person who had taken her hand a long time ago. She did not even remember the exact time. His hand had just been there, suddenly, as if it was the place where it had always belonged to. She enjoyed the feeling. He had never done it before - and she knew, if she would not have been cold, maybe he would have not taken her hand. But after all it was not any longer the fact that she had been cold that made him holding her fingers in a warm embrace. It was love. Love which seemed to flow between those two hands. Never-ending, though still so young.  
  
They turned their heads towards the house. The glass of the windows reflected the light of the moon. It was a dark, dirty yellow that made its way from the sky to the ground. Slowly the two went to the door of the house. He opened it, making a scratching sound, for the house was indeed very old. Outside a strong wind began to haul through the trees.  
  
They thought they could hear screams. Screams made by the long forgotten death men, ghosts or unliving things. Fear made them shiver, but then they found each other in an warm embrace - and all things around them were forgotten.  
  
She looked into the blue eyes in front of her, touched the soft skin, feeling the rest of a scar. Soon she would disappear, but it taken a long time before she even began to heal. With a smile on her face she leaned forward until she could feel and smell his warm breath upon her face.  
  
He watched her, wondering how on earth somebody could have such wonderful brown eyes. They seemed to gleam with the same strength as the blazing fire did a few days ago, when they sat at the shore of the river. Life was still peaceful then.  
  
With his fingers he caressed her arms, enjoying the wonderful feeling of her silken skin. A little giggle left his mouth when her hair came in touch with his fingers, for they were rather sensitive. And then, when her face was only inches away from his, he also leaned forward and finally kissed her. Deeply and lovingly.  
  
They heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing else than themselves. Neither the wind, not the trees, which started to break because of the storm, nor the windows, which were aching under the strength of the wind. Only he and she. They were happy. The first time in many a day.  
  
It was the next morning when he woke up and looked into her face. "We have to leave again, Alanís. Morning has broken. Sure, they are still after us." He helped her up, and she thanked him with an unforgettable smile and a kiss. "I will go anywhere, as long as you are with me, Naron." These were the last words she said before the death men came rushing into the house. They had been quiet, very quiet. Not even the two elves had heard their approach. And now it was too late. They were killed in an instant, though they tried their best to fight them. But fate was against them.  
  
As it had always been.  
  
But, as it is said, they were seen entering Mandos´ Halls together - holding each others hands. 


End file.
